Big Trouble
by nikki292
Summary: What happens when something unexpected happens and you have to pay the concequences? This is a first try I hope you like it. Total DASEY!
1. Caught in the act

Chapter 1

Casey awoke to the smell of pancakes. They were her favorite food. She got out of bed and thought back to the dream she had.

Had it been a dream? She walked over to her dresser and put up her hair. She looked down and seen Derek's shirt. Maybe it wasn't a dream at all.

She decided to go eat! As soon as she walked out of her door she seen Derek. He gave her the smile that made her melt.

She smiled back at him and they walked down th stairs to the delicious smell in the kitchen. "Good morning mom"

"Good morning Casey. Did you sleep well?" Casey looked at Derek still wondering if it was a dream. "Actually yes!" Derek looked up at Casey. He had not slept all night. He could not stop thinking about her.

"Derek did you sleep well to?" Nora took a drink of her coffee. Derek looked at Casey and smirked. "Yea I did too." Derek knew he was lying but he had to see Casey's reaction. She smiled back at him.

"Well I am going to get dressed." Casey got up. "Thanks for the pancakes mom.""Your welcome sweetie."

Casey walked up the stairs and closed the her door. "Thanks Nora I 'm gonna go take a shower." Derek got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Your welcome Derek." He walked up the stairs to Casey's room. A knock came at the door startling Casey. "Who is it?" although she knew she did not have to ask.

Derek stood outside the door. "Derek, can I come in?" She let him in and he turned around to make sure no one was coming. Closed the door and turned back towards Casey.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Edwin, Lizzie! It is time for breakfast!" Edwin came down the stairs first. He crammed his mouth full of pancakes."mmmmmmmmmmmmmm this is good!"

Nora looked at him. "Thank you Edwin but why are you in such a hurry?" Edwin looked up at her with a outh full of pancakes.

"Im just hungry!" Nora laughed and started rinsing the dishes. George walked in the kitchen holding Marti. "Good Morning everyone!"

They all looked at him. "Morning" they said in unison. Lizzie finished. "Thanks mom.""Your welcome now go get ready for school." Lizzie walked up the stairs and went to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Derek." Casey wanted to sound casual. Derek walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Did you have fun last night?"

Derek smiled at her. "Yeah it was great!". Derek leaned in and kissed her. At that point Lizzie walked in. "Casey I... OH MY GOD!!"

Casey and Derek pulled away from each other. "Lizzie! What are you doing in here?"


	2. Fallen

Chapter 2

Lizzie was shocked. How could _HER _sister be kissing _DEREK_. "I...I uhhh... came to get my shirt.

Mom said she put it in your uhh laundry." Casey looked at Derek and he got the hint. He walked out of the room. "Oh ok look in the closet."

As Lizzie walked over to the closet Casey grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair."Thanks."

Lizzie looked at Casey. "Uh-huh." Lizzie walked out of the room. Casey went over to the door and locked it.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt since it was cold out and went down stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek walked over to his bed and plopped down. How could he forget to lock Casey's door.

Now Lizzie knows and she is bound to tell someone. He slipped on some pants and pulled a shirt over his messy hair and walked out.

Him and Casey ran into each other. They smiled and Lizzie came walking down the hall. "I'll ... just leave you two alone to... talk."

She ran down the stairs. "Do you think she will tell?" Derek did not want this getting out yet. They would be in BIG trouble.

"No hopefully not but I will talk to her" They walked down the stairs and out the front door to go to school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At school that day Casey was sitting in 1st period thinking about last night. The only problem was she really could not remember.

All of the sudden she felt like she was going to be sick. So she asked to go to the nurse.

She walked out of the door and to her surprise Derek was walking down the hall. "Hey Case!" Derek gave her his smile that made her go weak in the knees.

"Hey." She was being very short with him. "Is something wrong. Are you ok?" She started to feel dizzy and her vision blurred.

Just then Sam came walking down the hall too see Casey fall into Derek's arms. He ran over to them. "Hey what's wrong with Casey dude?"

Derek was angry. "So now all of the sudden you care?" He looked at Sam waiting for an answer. "Look I will just take her to the nurse."

Sam went to go pick her up. "I don't think so Sam." Derek got to her first and started walking towards the nurses office. Sam followed him.

"Go back to class" Derek almost yelled. Sam decided he was not leaving. They walked into the office. The nurse looked shocked. "What happened to her?"

Derek wanted to cry but he couldnt because Sam was there. "I was walking down the hall and she looked bad so I walked over to her and she passed out.

Is she going to be ok?"the nurse called the ambulance. "I don't know I have never seen this before. Derek looked at Casey she was so beautiful.

Her hair was tied back but 1 single strand fell in front of her face. She looked so pale. The ambulance got there and they out her in.

The paramedic looked at them"Sorry guys but there is only room for 1 more whos going?""I'll go."

Derek hopped in and they sped to the hospital. When they got there Casey was waking up. "What happend?" her voice was very weak.

Derek put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh don't talk. Were at the hospital. He looked down at her fragile body. "Derek... I think I am pregnant."


	3. Good News and Bad News

Chapter 3

"Derek...I think I am pregnant." Casey looked up at Derek's soft brown eyes. Derek was in shock. He looked down at her.

He knew she was scared. So he wanted to be strong for her. "You think?" he answered softly not wanting to frighten her anymore.

"Yeah I haven't taken a test yet." Casey started to cry.

"What are we going to do if I am?" She cried out between sobs. Derek just pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "It will be ok Case. I promise.

_How is it going to be ok Derek? Am I talking to myself? You...I ...we need to STOP!_

Derek closed his eyes and rocked back and forth with Casey in his arms. Just then the Dr. walked in. "Hello, I am Dr. Johanson."

She shook both of their hands. "When we were running some blood work we saw that there was something else there."

"Dr. What is it?" Derek asked sternly.

"Do you want me to call your parents?" The doctor looked at Derek and Casey. "NO!" They both practily yelled in unison.

"Just tell me...us what is wrong?" Casey looked at the doctor she knew what was coming she knew she was pregnant.

"Casey you are pregnant." The doctor walked out and Derek looked at Casey. She started to cry. The doctor called their parents.

The school had given them the number.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marti wqas sitting on the couch watching Barney.

Rrrrring the sound of the phone filled the quiet house. Marti went to go answer the phone.

"Ello?" Marti had the softest voice but was loud at the same time.

"Hello, is Mr or Mrs. Venturi there?" Marti called for Nora.

"MOMMY!" Nora came into the kitchen. "Yes Marti!" Marti handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Nora was polite. "Hello Mrs. Venturi this is Doctor Johanson. I have Casey and Derek at the hospital.

You might want to get down here." Nora was horrified. "Are they ok?"

"You just might want to get down here soon." "Ok thank you"

Nora hung up the phone. "GEORGE!!"

George came running into the kitchen. "What's wrong hunny.?" He looked at Nora and she was crying. "Casey and Derek are at the hospital.

We have to go NOW! George looked at her and grabbed his keys. "LIZZIE, EDWIN, MARTI time to go!" Edwin and Lizzie came walking down the stairs

. "What's wrong?" George put Marti's shoes on. "Just get in the car NOW!!" Lizzie and Edwin did as they were told. They were all in the car and on their way to the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Moving!

Chapter 4

"Derek what are we going to do?"Casey was really scared."I mean if mom and George find out we are sooo dead."

Derek knew that she was right but they were already in to deep. "Casey it is going to be fine."Casey looked up at him with her eyes watering.

"How! How do you know that Derek?" She was really worried what would happen. Derek was very calm. "Because I love you."

They looked at each other and Derek got on the bed with Casey. "I love you too." Derek leaned in and kissed Casey.

First passionately the deep. They heard a gasp and they turned to see their entire family looking at them. After a few minuets of silence George spoke up first.

"Derek! Get off that bed!" His face was bright red with anger. "No, Derek don't move, We need to tell you something." Derek looked at Casey to see if she was sure.

She nodded. "Dad, Nora, Everyone else... Casey and I are going to have a baby." They all just stood there. "Derek, move away from Casey right NOW!" George was yelling.

Derek did not move. Casey spoke up. "George I know this is shocking and maybe even a little weird for you, but we love each other.

It is not our fault that you and mom got married with out telling us." Everyone was now looking at Casey. Derek just smiled at her. "Casey your right."

Nora looked at her daughter. "NORA! How can you say that?" George was furious. "George we will talk later. Right now we have to deal with Derek and Casey."

Nora walked over to Casey. "Did they tell you when you can go home?" Casey shook her head and pressed the call button on the side of the bed, A nurse walked in.

"Yes do you need something?" "Yeah I was wondering, when can I get out of here?" The nurse walked over and looked at her chart. "Actually your free to go."

Casey smiled. "Thank you." Casey got out of the bed and she felt dizzy. She grabbed Derek's arm. "Woah! Case are you ok?" Derek held her in his arms.

"Yeah I couldn't feel better." She hugged Derek. They all walked out and got in the car and went home.

When they walked in the door it was 7:30pm. Casey and Derek were happy to be home. "Casey, Derek are you two hungry?"

Casey looked at Derek. "No im good." "You Derek?" "Nahhhh." Nora looked at them. "Ok fi you say so." Derek and Casey walked up stairs.

Nora was watching where they went. She yelled up the stairs. "We will talk about this tommorw." She saw Derek go in his room and Casey go in hers.

She went to go watch T.V.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek was sitting on his bed he had to wait till at least 11:00pm before he could talk to Casey with out anyone hearing them.

"_Derek you know Nora and Dad are mad at you, but you love Casey. You are going to stand up like a man and take care of all 3 of you. Wait why do I keep talking to myself?_

Derek drifted off to sleep. He started to have a dream about Casey.

"_Where are you going Casey?" "Oh I am just going over to Em's. Go back to sleep." Casey walked out and dove to the park. This was not Emily's. Sam walked up to her and kissed her. Why was she letting him kiss her? She jumped into his arms._

"Derek wake up." Casey stood over Derek shacking him. He sat up. "What's wrong?" He wiped his eyes.

"Nothing I just wanted to see you." she smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him. She pulled away."Derek are you ok?"

She gazed at him. He looked flustered. " Yea im good now that you're here."Casey got up and pulled the covers down some and got in the bed.

She curled up close to Derek. He put his arm around her and they fell asleep. Derek woke up and Marti was sitting on the end of the bed staring at them.

"Casey!" Derek shook her. "Yeah," Casey was still tired. "Look we have a little fan." he pointed to Marti. "Hey cutie come here."

She lifted her arms to Marti, Marti came and sat in her lap. "Smerek will I have a new sister?" she looked up at Derek with innocent eyes. He smiled.

"Well no not exactly Smarti." Marti turned around to face Casey. "Why not?" Casey laughed. "Marti you wont have a little brother or sister because that baby will be your niece or nephew, your going to be an aunt!"

Casey picked up Marti. "Now lets go get some yummy breakfast." She carried Marti down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning mom."

She set Marti down in a chair. "Hey hunny." Casey stomach growled. "So whats for breakfast?" Nora turned around to face Casey.

"Actually me and George are taking you and Derek to somewhere to talk," Derek came down stairs. "I am sooooo hungry."

He walked over to Casey and kissed her on the cheek. She pulled back and blushed. "Not in front of my mom." Nora walked over to the stove.

"Casey Derek go get dressed we are going somewhere." Casey and Derek looked at each other. They walked up the stairs.

Casey picked a blue denim skirt and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt. She brushed her hair and walked out to find Derek waiting for her.

"Awwwwwww you waited for me." Derek slipped his fingers in between hers, "Only cuz I love you." She laughed and they walked down the stairs to Nora and George.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

They pulled up at Denny's and they all got out and went in. After they ordered their food."Mon George Why are we here?"

Casey took a bite of strawberry chocolate flavored pancakes covered in butter and no syrup.Derek looked at her weird.

"What? It is not my fault." Nora laughed at them. "Its pregnancy cravings Derek. Anyway me and George decided what to do about your relationship."

Casey rolled her eyes. "You can't keep us " she was cut off by George. "Yes we know that Casey.

We decided since your actions are somewhat adult like. Your going to move out and live on your own.


	5. Torn by love

Chapter 5

Derek and Casey looked at Nora and George in disbelief. "SERIOUSLY??"Derek was really pissed off.

"What about school?" Casey was too. "Don't worry about that. Just when we get home go pack!"

Derek and Casey were furious. As soon as they got home they went straight upstairs. "How in the hell could they do this to us?"

Derek stroked Casey's long dark hair. "It's ok Case were probably better off with out them." Casey looked at Derek. They way his eyes were and how he smiled at her she knew everything was going to be ok as long as he was there.

"I love you Derek" Nora walked up the stairs and seen Derek comforting Casey. "I love you too." Derek hugged her. Nora smiled.

She was happy for them. "Well Derek we should go pack." Casey turned and walked to her room. She had out all of her clothes in suitcases.

It took up about 11 of them. She packed all of her personal stuff in a bag she could carry with her. She was a little hungry. She started to walk down to the kitchen to get some food.. On the way she stopped in Derek's room.

She looked at the boxes. Everything was crammed in them. "So... What bed are we taking?" Derek hadn't noticed she was in there.

" Well I thought maybe today maybe today we could go look for a bigger new one?" She smiled at Derek. He knew her very well.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. They just stood there for a minute looking into each others eyes.

"Have you thought of any names yet? Maybe you know something like Derek jr." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Derek you are so conceded. Besides it has only been 2 days." Casey's stomach growled. "I think our baby is trying to tell us he is hungry."

"Actually that would be me who is hungry." Derek swept her off her feet. " Well in that case lets get you some food." She smiled.

_He really does love me. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't here._

Derek carried Casey down stairs. He set her on the couch. "You sit here and ill be right back. Im fixing lunch." Derek smirked and walked into the kitchen.

_Hmmmmmm... what should I fix? _

20 minuets later when Derek came back into the living room with the food he found Casey asleep. She looked so beautiful.

Her shirt was pulled up a little to reveal the flesh of her stomach. She had her hand on her belly. "Case..." Derek lightly shook her. "Huh?"

She opened her eyes and seen Derek with food. She sat up. "This looks yummy!" Derek set the food down on the coffee table and sat down next to Casey.

He put his hand on her stomach. "So how's my little guy?" Casey looked at him. "You know it could be a girl. Although we are a little hungry."

Derek laughed and grabbed a hotdog and gave it to Casey. They finished eating and watched The Notebook. After it ended Derek looked over and saw Casey crying.

"What's wrong Case?" Casey lifted her head and looked at Derek through watery eyes. "I want us to be like this.

Except the part where she has amnesia and where she gets engaged to another man" Casey grinned. "Well Case we will be but first we better go get that bed."

They both got up and Derek went to go talk to George while Casey went to freshen up. "Dad?" Derek walked into their room.

Nora thought that they should talk. So she left. "Derek we are not changing out minds." He walked over and grabbed his wallet.

He pulled out 3 credit cards and handed them to Derek. "These are for you and Casey. 1 for Casey 1 for you and 1 for emergency" Derek put them in his pocket.

"Thanks Dad" He walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nora walked into Casey's room. Her and Lizzie were talking.

"Of course we will still see each other Liz." Casey smiled and hugged her little sister. "Hey girls." They looked up to see their mom.

"Hey Lizzie can I talk to Casey for a minute?" Lizzie walked out and Nora pulled 5 credit cards out of her pocket. She handed them to Casey.

" I just got these for you. 1 for clothes and food. 1 for emergency 1 for extra things. I also got one to help with the house." Nora smiled at her daughter

. "Casey I love you sooooo much and NOTHING will ever change that.." Casey nodded. "I know and I Love you too!"

Nora walked out and she seen Derek in the hall. She hugged him too. "Good luck Derek." He raised his eyebrows looking at Casey.

"Thanks?" He walked into Casey's room. Everything was so organized. "DEREK! Ohmygosh! My mom just gave us 5 credit cards!"

Casey was excited. "My dad gave us 3!" Derek looked at her. " Do you think they know that mom and him did that?" Derek grabbed Casey's arm.

"Lets not wait to find out. I already called a cab. Ready to go?" "Yep!" They walked down the stairs and waited for the cab. Derek would have his license in about a week.

The cab pulled up and they got in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lizzie I think we need to talk." Edwin walked into her room.

"Ok what's up Edwin?" Edwin sat down next to Lizzie. "I think we should tell Nora and Dad about us." Lizzie looked at him in shock! "NO WAY!"

"Did you not see how they acted with Derek and Casey? They would flip!" Edwin grabbed Lizzie's hand. "It will be ok." She thought Edwin had gone crazy for sure.

"They also let them stay together Lizzie." Lizzie thought about that. "Yeah your right. They are also having a baby together.

Lets wait a little bit though." Edwin smiled. They were finally going yo let out their secret. They held hands and walked down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Derek its perfect." They were lying on a bed. Derek looked over at Casey.

"Yeah you are." Casey blushed and rolled over to face Derek. "OMG!" Derek sat up. "What's wrong?" Casey held her stomach.

He grabbed Derek's hand and put it on her belly. "Do you feel the baby?" Derek smiled. "It 's kicking." Casey was sooo happy. "Derek this is so amazing!"

They decided to but the bed where their baby's first kick was. They walked out of the store. "You ready to go home?" They were walking across the street.

"Not quite yet Case. I wanna stop somewhere first." Casey looked at him curious to know. "Ok" Derek slipped his fingers through hers and they walked to where Derek wanted to go. Derek told Casey to close her eyes.

When she did Derek lead her into KAYS. She opened her eyes. "Derek..." She didn't know what to say. "Pick anything you want!"

She gasped and looked down. Derek saw her staring at a ring. "You want that one?" She was memorized. She just nodded because she couldn't say anything.

Derek bought it and put it on her hand. "Casey I love you but this isn't an engagement ring." Casey knew but she couldn't help but smile. She was not ready for marriage either.

They walked out and went home. When they walked in Marti came running towards Derek. "Where were you ALLLLLL day Smerek?"

She was excited to see him. " Well Smarti. I wanted to give you something of mine so I went and got a new one." Marti smiled. "Oh yeah Casey, Sam is in your room."

with that she ran into the living room. Derek looked at Casey suddenly remembering his dream. "What is he in YOUR room?" Derek demanded furiously.

_What if she is cheating on me with Sam? How could she do that to us? Maybe the baby isn't mine! Wait... am I talking to myself again? Like I said this needs to STOP!_

"I don't know Derek. I just got here like you." She was hurt. How could he be so mean like that. Then again this was Derek.

"Ok but im going in there with you." He started to walk away."NO! Derek don't make it seem obvious. Come up there in a minute. Ok?" Derek looked at her.

_How could I think she would cheat on me?_

Casey leaned in a gave him a pop kiss. She flew up the stairs. When she walked in the room Sam was sitting on her bed going through a box. "HEY! What are you doing?" Sam looked up.

_Wow she looks hot!_

Sam moved his eyes to her legs. She was wearing the same skirt from this morning. "Sorry..." He walked over to Casey.

"Casey I am sooo sorry I broke up with you.. I really regret it now. Can I get a second chance?" He moved closer to Casey. "SAM what are you doing?"

She backed away from him towards the wall. "I still love you Casey." he pushed her up against the wall and tried to kiss her. "STO-" She was cut short by her mouth being covered by his hand.

She tried to push him off but he was too strong. She started crying, She pulled away from him but her grabbed her wrist and threw her to the floor.

He got on top of her and tried to kiss her but she screamed. He put his hand over he mouth and started kissing her neck. She bit him and jumped up and ran towards the door.

He caught her shirt and it ripped. He grabbed her leg and she fell and hit her head on the side of the dresser. She started to bleed. "DEREK!" Casey was scared/

_Why hasn't he come in yet?_

Derek heard her scream and started to run upstairs.

He opened her door and seen sam on top of Casey who was unconscious "CASEY!" he ran over to sam and pulled him off her and punched him.

He pushed him out of her room and locked the door. "Case... Casey wake up!" He looked at her she was bleeding above her right eye and it was pretty bad.


	6. Mood Swings

**Chapter 6**

"**Casey please wake up!" he picked her up and put her on the bed.**

**Please please be ok!!**

**He turned around and opened the door. Sam was gone, as he knew he would be. Derek stood in the doorway. "DAD!! NORA!!!"**

**He walked back into her room. She was starting to wake up. Nora and George came running in from outside.**

**George was up the stairs first. "What's wrong Derek?"**

**When he seen Derek he knew from his expression that something horrible had happened.**

"**Derek?" Derek heard a soft mumble come from Casey. He was back at her side in a second.**

**Nora walked in. "OMG! Casey!!! What happened baby?"**

**Her eyes were watering. Casey looked at Derek and he knew that she didn't want anything to be said. But he had to do the right thing.**

"**Casey?" Nora looked at her daughter.**

" **I don't know what happened Nora I came in here and she was unconscious." Casey sighed in relief. Derek looked down at her and smiled.**

"**Mom I am fine. I must have just fallen and hit my head. I am ok." Casey stood up and was really dizzy. "Mom can I talk to Derek for a second."**

**Nora just then realized her torn shirt. "Uh…Yeah ok honey." Nora grabbed George's hand and they walked out.**

**As soon as they left Derek turned to Casey. "I'm going to kill him!"**

**Casey wiped tears from her cheeks. "Derek its fi-"**

**Derek cut her off. "FINE! ITS FINE? Casey how in the hell can you say that?"**

**Casey looked into Derek's eyes. "I don't know, It's just that you two are really great friends and."**

**Derek stood there stunned. "Casey you think we are still friends after he did this to you? We are NOT friends. Not anymore. Not after this." He grabbed Casey's hand. "Lets go clean up you head."**

**He walked her into his room and grabbed alcohol and band-aids from the bathroom.**

"**Derek I am fine. Really." She put her hand up to where she was bleeding. "OW!" When she looked at her hand it had a lot of blood on it.**

"**Really Case?" Derek laughed.**

"**Ok maybe not." She said smiling.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Nora and George walked down to the kitchen. "George I think something happened to Casey something they aren't telling us. Did you see her shirt? I know she didn't fall and hurt her self!"**

**George didn't catch on to what Nora was trying to say. And Nora didn't know how else to explain it. **

"**George…I think that Derek tried to rape Casey."**

**George stood there stunned. "WHAT! Nora how could you say that?" **

**Nora looked away from him. "Because she is my baby and something happened in there." She started to walk away.**

"**You know that they are together Nora. SO why would Derek force her?" Nora didn't know what else to say. He was right.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Derek came out of his closet with a shirt. "Here put this on since that one is ripped." **

**Casey looked down at her shirt. She hadn't realized this before. "Derek! They are going to think something happened!" She looked at him.**

**Is that really a bad thing?" He barley whispered. She gave him a look and he knew the answer to that.**

"**Its going to be ok. I promise." He had said that to her so many times before. It came out so easily.**

**She took off her shirt and Derek seen the scratches all over her upper body. Probably form Sam. She seen Derek looking at them and quickly pulled the other shirt over her head. They cleaned her up and by then it was time for dinner.**

"**Derek, Casey!" Nora called them from downstairs. "Time for dinner!" **

**Derek and Casey stood up. "Are you going to tell them anything Derek?"**

**Derek sighed. "Casey I just want to know why you don't want to?"**

**Casey put her arms around Derek's neck. "Because I don't want George and Mom to change their minds. Also might I add I love you!"**

**Derek smiled at her. "Well…Ok. That is ok I guess." He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "And I love you too." **

**Casey laughed. Then Derek scooped her up into his arms. "Now lets go eat some dinner." They walked to the stairs and Nora was coming up at the same time.**

**Derek put Casey down. "Yall all done?"**

**Casey looked at her mom. "Yeah. What's for dinner?"**

**Derek rubbed his stomach. "Yeah I am STARVED!"**

**Nora headed down the stairs. " I cooked meatloaf." **

**Derek and Casey looked at each other. "You two can stop looking at each other. At least I tried to cook. I also ordered pizza." Nora smiled and walked into the kitchen. **

**Derek and Casey walked in behind her. "Where is Edwin Lizzie and Marti?" Casey sat down at the table.**

"**Edwin and Marti are at their grandmothers and Lizzie is at a friends."**

**Derek sat down and grabbed a pizza. "Ohhh that is why it was so quiet." **

**Casey wrinkled her nose. "Eww Derek what are you eating?"**

**He stopped chewing and looked over towards Casey. "Umm cheese pizza." He looked at her weird.**

**Nora looked at her too. "Casey are you ok?"**

**Casey stood up. "Yeah I am totally fine." She walked over to the counter and grabbed a paper plate. She went back to the table. "It just smells weird to me." She sat down next to Derek. "Derek can you pass me the meatloaf?"**

**Derek, Nora and George all looked at Casey. "Casey are you sure you are ok?" George smiled.**

"**Yeah I am FINE I just wanted some of my moms meatloaf. Is that ok with everyone?!?" She grabbed the plate and ran up to her room. They heard the door slam behind her.**

"**Ill go see what's wrong." Derek offered.**

**George and Nora just nodded. "What just happened?" George looked at Nora dumbfounded. **

**She just looked at him. "I have no idea."**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Derek walked in to Casey's room to find her sitting in the corner crying. "Oh Case what's wrong?" Derek went over to her and wrapped her arms around her. She sobbed into his arms. He stroked her long dark hair. "Its ok baby just tell me what's wrong." **

**Casey threw her self up off the ground and Derek leaned back against the wall. "You want to know what's wrong?!?" He just looked at her. "Everything!" She shouted. **

**She took off her ring and threw it at him then ran out downstairs and out the front door. Derek picked up the ring and ran downstairs. "We'll be back soon." Derek grabbed Casey's coat forgetting his own and ran out the door after Casey.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Casey was walking to the park. She didn't know what had gotten in to her.**

_**Why was I so mean to Derek? He had been so nice to me. Why did I run out the door and especially forget my coat?**_

**It was getting dark but she did not want to go home. She laid down on the grass by the slide and some how she drifted off to sleep. Sam happened to be walking by and seen some one lying down. He walked over to see who it was.**

"**Casey?" he looked down at her.**

"**Derek I am sooo sorry I shouldn't have acted like that." She turned around and seen Sam. She jumped up. "Get away from me!" She started running away from the dark and Sam towards her house.**

**Sam chased after her. "Casey im sorry." He was starting to catch up. She turned a corner and ran into something.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" she was screaming terrified. **

"**Casey baby its just me." He held her in his arms.**

"**Derek Sam is chasing me!" She couldn't breathe.**

**Derek's features angered/ "Where is he!?" he demanded.**

**Casey turned around. "I don't know he was just here…. Derek can we just go home?" She looked into his eyes.**

"**yeah just put this on first." He handed her the jacket and helped her put it on. Then he held out his hand and showed her the ring. She allowed him to slip it on her finger.**

"**I love you Derek." He leaned in and kissed her. He took her hand in his and they walked home.**

**When they walked in Nora and George had already gone to bed. "Looks like we have the house to ourselves." Casey smiled at Derek.**

"**Well sort of." Derek laughed. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue and begged for entry. He allowed. **

**HE picked her up never breaking the kiss and carried her up the stairs. They came to his room and Casey was thrust against the bed. She pulled off Derek's shirt and threw it to the floor.**

**Casey sat up and allowed Derek to take off his shirt that she was wearing. The pulled apart momentarily for air.**

**The Derek attacked her neck. Going lower Casey moaned. "Derek..." She looked at him.**

"**Mhmmm" He looked up at her.**

"**I...I just" She paused. Derek started tracing her belly button with his tongue. "Do you think that it...this is safe for the baby?" There she had finally gotten it out.**

**Derek looked up at her. "I don't know I never really thought about that, but just in case we can go to the doctors after school tommorw.. OH! Wait I have practice." **

**Casey looked at Derek. "It's ok just meet me up there afterwards. **

**Derek leaned in and kissed her. "You bet'cha" They laid down and Derek put his arm around her wait and rested it on her stomach. "I love you Casey."**

**Casey laid there and acted like she was already asleep.**

**_Dear god please let the baby be Derek's and not Sam's!_**


	7. Dreams gone wrong and Baby's father?

**Chapter 7**

**Derek was up early. He had had the same dream again about Casey and Sam**. **He just left Casey in the bed not wanting to wake her. He went and got in the shower**

**Casey was getting cold. So she rolled over to snuggle next to Derek and found him not there.**

**She heard the shower running and got up. She walked into the bathroom.**

**Derek hadn't heard the door open or close.**

**Casey started peeling off her clothes. She opened the shower curtain. "Morning sexy!" She whispered then smiled at his reaction.**

"**OMG! Casey don't do that. You scared the shit out of me." He looked at her incredibly hot body. **

"**Im sorry. Maybe this will help." She got in and kissed him.**

"**Uh-huh that helps a lot." Derek smirked and leaned in to kiss her.**

**Just then the door opened and Marti came in to get her toothbrush. "Smerek!" Marti giggled.**

"**Smarti how many times have I told you to knock?" He looked at Casey sternly. She mouthed the word sorry.**

"**Derek since when do you wear one of these?" She grabbed and held up Casey's bra.**

**Casey tried to stifle a laugh. Derek looked at her. "Um that is NOT mine. Casey must have left it in here. He closed his eyes.**

_**When is this going to be over???**_

**Marti put down the bra and started to leave. "Ewwww! Somebody didn't flush the toilet!"**

"**No Smar- " He was cut off by Casey's loud scream.**

"**Owwwwww!" **

**Nora and George came running in. "What's wrong?"**

**Nora walked in first. "Oh god!" She seen Casey and Derek in the shower and Marti holding open the shower curtain.**

"**Ummm Marti lets go brush your teeth." George grabbed Marti's hand and walked off to his bathroom.**

"**What in the hell is going on here?" Nora was furious.**

"**Never mind I don't want to know. Just go and get dressed NOW!" Nora turned and walked away.**

**Derek and Casey just looked at each other. "Yeah I am going to go get dressed." Casey got out and wrapped the towel around her.**

"**Yeah me too" Derek did the same and they went to their rooms. **

**Casey walked in to her room. "God that was sooo stupid." **

**Casey rolled her eyes and picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. She felt something moving in her stomach. Wasn't it to early for the baby to be kicking?**

**It cant be Derek's. She started brushing her hair more furiously.**

**She finished and got dressed. She walked out of her room and Derek did at the same time.**

"**Wow that was awkward. " Derek half smiled.**

**Casey looked down."Yeah I shouldn't have done that im sorry." Derek leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. "Lets just go to school."**

**She walked down the stairs. "Bye mom, bye George." She grabbed her jacket and back pack. **

"**Have a good day at school sweetie." Nora smiled.**

**Derek came down that stairs next. "See ya" he waved .**

"**Have a good day." Came George's muffled reply as the door closed.**

**Derek walked up to Casey. "Case what's up?" he had to jog to keep up with her. **

"**Nothing I am fine. Why?" She sped up and Derek followed. **

"**Your well it seems like you are trying to avoid me." **

**Casey blushed. "No Im not. I just don't want to be late."**

"**Of course" Derek laughed. This was just like Casey**

**He laced his hand through hers. "Derek..." She sighed.**

"**There is something that I want to tell you." Derek looked at her.**

"**I ummm me and Sam when we were dating we hooked up a couple of times." **

**Derek stopped. "Yeah I know and..?"**

**Casey pulled her hand from his and ran it through her hair. "Do you think that the baby could be Sam's?" Her eyes started to water. **

**This could really hurt Derek. "Oh Case." Derek put his arm around her and hugged her. **

"**Derek I am serious. He could be." She was crying by now.**

"**What will we do if he is the father?" **

**Derek held her tight. "Casey baby he wont be."**

**Casey pulled away. "Derek we don't know that!"**

**Derek looked at her. "Ok I don't know. I don't fucking know but I am hoping and praying to god that he is not." Derek walked away.**

**Casey just watched him go. She slid down against a tree. "What am I going to do?"**

**She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. She knew she had to go to school and she knew that Derek probably wouldnt be there since he stormed off in the other direction.**

**She hoisted her self up and walked the rest of the way.**

**--**

**Casey was sitting in class talking to Emily. "Casey McDonald. They need you in the principles office." **

**Casey and Emily looked at each other. Casey NEVER got in trouble. "Did he say what for?" Casey stood up and grabbed her things.**

"**Nope just that you need to go immediately." He turned around back to the board. **

"**Well see ya later em." Casey grabbed her jacket.**

"**Later" Emily replied.**

**Casey was walking down the hall on her way to the principles office when she was suddenly pulled into a janitors closet. **

**Before she could do or say anything someones lips that she knew so well came crashing down on hers.**

**She pulled away. "Derek. I have to go to the principals office." **

**Derek laughed.**

"**What's so funny?" Casey looked at him.**

"**I know I sent for you." He smirked.**

**Casey smiled. "Why and How?"**

**Derek pouted. "What I cant see the mother of my baby and my girlfriend?"**

**Casey blushed. "Don't you remember that talk we had this morning?"**

**He stopped smiling. "Yes, and that is why I went to the doctor and talked. It isnt possible since you havent 'been' together in so long. Unless there is something you want to tell me?"**

**Casey smiled. "Oh Derek. I love you sooo much. I would never do that to you." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. **

"**Now I got to go back to class." She turned towards the door.**

"**Case, do you have to?" Derek pouted again.**

**She rolled her eyes."Yes I do and so do you."**

"**Ok but just one more kiss." He twirled her around to where her back was against the wall.**

"**Well since you asked soo nicely." She laughed.**

**Derek kissed her passionately.**

"**Now you have to wait until after school." Casey licked her lips.**

"**Now I don't think that I can do that. I mean wait that long until I can do this?" He leaned in and kissed her full and waiting lips.**

**She let a moan escape. "Well at least until lunch."**

**Derek smirked. "I will see what I can do."**

**Casey pop kissed him and turned and left. She walked back into the class.**

"**What did the principal want?" Emily asked when she sat down.**

"**Oh uh nothing." Casey looked at her then looked down at her book. She hated lying to her like this.**

**Someone knocked on the door. "Delivery for Casey McDonald." He had a dozen roses in his hand.**

"**Oh my gosh. Who sent them?" Casey got up and walked towards him. **

**Then more kept coming. She looked down at the card. "I love you see you at lunch! )" **

**Casey smiled. "Aww. He is soo crazy."**

"**Ok Ms. McDonald you can sit down now. Can you guys take them to the back?" He sat down. "Now lets get to work."**

**Casey walked back to her desk. "Who are they from?" Emily was curious.**

**Casey stopped. "Umm I uh I don't know." **

**She looked at Emily hoping she would change the subject. "Casey what happened above your eye?"**

**Casey shrugged. "Oh uh nothing I just fell this morning."**

"**Ms. McDonald! I know your happy but can you please stop interrupting my class." Casey blushed and sat down.**

**The bell rang for lunch and Casey was walking down the hall. She went to her locker and was putting her books away when someone tapped her on the shoulder.**

"**Casey I wanted to talk to you."**

**Casey turned around to face him. "Sam please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it. There is not an excuse for what you did."**

**Sam stopped and looked at her. "That's just it I don't know what you are talking about al all."**

**Casey rolled her eyes. "Just because you were drunk does not mean you can act like you didn't try to rape me. Now please just leave me alone."**

**She shut her locker and walked away. Sam just stood there. He couldn't believe he tried to do that to Casey. He wouldn't. **

**Derek was walking down the hall and seen Casey walking away from Sam.**

_**How could she even be talking to that bastard. The guy who tried to rape her.**_

"**Casey! Hey wait up!" He ran to catch up with her.**

"**Hey what just happend?" He seen and empty classroom and pulled her inside. **

"**What were yall talking about?" Did he try to hurt you? Are you ok?" He was furious.**

"**Umm nothing really. He just said he didn't remember anything that he did. No he didn't hurt me and I am ok I guess." Casey tried to smile.**

**But she burst into tears instead. " Derek just seeing him makes me.." **

**Derek pulled her to him and held her in his arms. "Case.. Its.. Its ok." **

**He didn't know what to say to her. It was not ok that Derek hurt her it was so far from ok.**

"**Derek..." She looked up into his soft brown eyes.**

"**Yeah Case?" **

**She looked down at her feet then back at Derek. "Just promise me you wont hurt him."**

**Derek got very angry and she could see it in his eyes. "How in the fuck can I promise you that?!?"**

"**He was outraged. "Casey he HURT you and I supposed to just over look that?"**

**She was still crying. "No Derek I don't want you to over look that its just..." **

**Casey looked down at her feet again. "Just what Case?"**

**Derek grabbed her hand. "Casey I just don't want to see you hurt and he did hurt you. In more ways then one. I don't know how I haven't already killed him." He stifled a laugh.**

**Casey looked up at him. "Derek I told you that the baby might be his-"**

**Derek rolled his eyes. "Haven't we already been through this." He laughed.**

"**Yeah I know but it could be possible and then... I don't know I just don't know anymore." She threw her hands in the air out of frustration and turned away from him.**

"**Derek I hope and pray to god that this baby is your's." She wiped her cheek.**

**He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist where his hands were on her stomach. "Well let me tell you one thing. This little guy is mine!" **

**He laughed and Casey turned around. "Or little girl."**

**Derek spun her against the wall. Just then Sam walked up to the door to see them kissing. He turned around and stormed off.**

**When they broke apart for air Derek sighed. **

"**What's that for?" She was playing with his belt buckle.**

"**Didn't Nora and Dad say we had to be out soon?"**

**Casey laughed. "I don't really want to think about that or them right now."**

**Derek arched an eyebrow as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah. How long has it been 2 or 3 days?"**

**He looked at Casey's deep blue eyes. "Oh yeah its been too long." She unbuckled his belt and threw it to the floor.**

"**Case I thought that you wanted to wait. I can wait if you want baby." he licked his dry lips.**

**Casey laughed. "Yeah well I don't want to wait anymore Derek." **

**He smiled. "You sure/"**

**She nodded. "I really am."**

**He leaned in and kissed her. "Derek one more thing. Don't go slow. Because EVERY TIME we go slow we have been getting stopped."**

**Derek laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean I-" **

**They heard a bell ring. "God damn it have we been talking this long?"Casey sighed.**

"**Oh well lets keep going." he laughed and leaned down to kiss her.**

"**We cant we have to get to class." She looked at the clock.**

**Derek pouted. "Do we have too? Believe me I can stay in here all day.**

**He out his arms around Casey and kissed her warm wet lips.**

**She put her arms around his neck. "We really should get to class but." She went to unbutton his pants as he kissed her.**

"**Oh please don't stop on my account." The principle had walked in.**

"**You should have listened to the young lady Mr. Ventui."**

**Casey blushed and pulled down her shirt. "Sorry sir we were just on our way to class now."**

**Casey started to walk away form Derek. "Yea we were just leaving."**

**He bent down and picked us his belt.**

"**I want to see both of you in my office after school." **

"**Uh sorry we cant come we have a doctors appointment" Casey looked at Derek**

**The principle looked at him too. "For what?"**

**Derek looked at Casey who smiled at him. "Were having a baby!" **

**That was all he had to say. "OK then first thing in the morning I expect to see you Mr. Venturi and your lady friend."**

**Derek saluted him and grabbed Casey's hand and walked out.**

"**That was so close." Casey was still a little red.**

**Derek laughed. "You have to admit it was kind of fun getting caught." **

**Derek gave her the smile that made her go weak in the knees. "Yeah it was kind of fun except the part about my shirt being half way off!"**

**She grabbed his hand and they walked to class.**


	8. Broken Hearts

**Chapter 8**

**Casey was starting to get impatient. Derek was supposed to be here by now. Where was he?**

**Just then a bunch of paramedics came rushing in. "16 year old male. Hit crossing the street. We need immediate assistance!"**

**A couple of doctors came rushing towards them and do did Casey. "Mam you cant be here right now we need to take him to the OR" **

**A brunette doctor held her back. "But..I.. No wait!" She watched as they wheeled him behind doors. **

**She fell to the ground and the doctor bent down. "Mam are you ok?"**

**Casey couldn't breath.** **"I..Derek..Meet me."**

**Someone grabbed her shoulder and she screamed. "Case its ok it is just me. What happened are you ok?"**

**He helped her up off the ground. She flung her arms around him. "Derek. I thought.. It was .. You." She said through tears.**

**He looked at the doctor and she shrugged her shoulders."Its ok im right here."**

**He held her tight. "Are you and the baby ok?" He asked nervously.**

**Casey laughed. "I don't know we haven't gone in yet. We were waiting on Daddy.**

**He put his hand on her stomach. **

"**Casey McDonald?" Casey turned toward the person who called her name.**

**Derek looked at Casey. "Are you sure you want to go in right now? We can come back later if you want."**

**Casey turned and smiled at him. He cared about her so much. "Yeah I don't really want to go in right now I just want to go home."**

"**Ok that's fine lets just go tell the doctor." He hugged her tight.**

"**Casey McDonald?" The nurse sounded impatient.**

"**Im right here. But I need to talk to you." She and Derek walked toward the nurse.**

"**What did you need to talk about Ms. McDonald?" She shifted her weight to the other leg.**

"**Well.." Casey began.**

"**Casey is not feeling that well. Were going to have to reschedule. Is that going to be a problem?" Derek put his arm around Casey's shoulders.**

"**No that will be fine. Just call when you want to reschedule and not waste my time!" She turned and walked away.**

**Casey looked at Derek. "That lady needs an attitude adjustment."**

"**Yeah she does. Maybe we should go talk to someone about that." He looked around for the desk.**

"**Derek?" She turned his face so she was looking into his eyes. "Lets just go home. Okay?"**

**He smiled. "Okay." **

**He grabbed her hand and they walked out.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Later that evening they were in Derek's room lying on his bed looking at houses in the New Paper. **

"**Ooh. What about this one? 2 bedroom, 1 bath, 1 car garage. Its located next to the beach."**

**Casey smiled. "It perfect Derek!"**

**She could tell that he didn't like it. "What's wrong with it?"**

**Derek smiled. " I don't want our children or you to live near a beach it wouldn't be safe. They could drown." His smile faded.**

**Casey laughed. "Ok then we will just have to look for another one. Wont we?"**

**Derek laughed and rolled on top of her.**

"**Derek what are you doing?" She smiled.**

**He kissed her. "I love you." Derek grabbed Casey's hand. "And I never want anything bad to happen to you."**

**She kissed him back. "Neither do I." **

**Nora called from downstairs. " Kids! Dinner time!" **

**Derek got off of Casey. "We will finish this tonight."**

**She laughed. "Ok we will"**

**They both walked downstairs.**

**Casey and Lizzie had just finished helping their mom clean up and wash the dishes. They guys were probably watching tv or something.**

**Casey went back upstairs to her room and found a note. "What's this?" She picked it up and read it**

_**Casey,**_

_**Dad took me out tonight to find a house. We will have to finish later. I love you! **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Derek**_

**Casey smiled. "Well at least I will get some sleep tonight.**

**She pulled off her clothes and put some pajamas on. She looked at her eye in the mirror. It looked bad. **

**The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"**

**A soft voice came over the receiver. "Hey Casey."**

**Casey was relieved it was Emily. "Hey Em what's up?"**

"**Casey I was wanting to ask you at school earlier today but you seemed distant."**

"**I was not"**

"**Anyway. Do you have a boyfriend? I mean all those roses?"**

**Casey stammered. "Oh..I..well no I don't have a boyfriend. I don't know who sent them."**

**Casey didn't know why she didn't just tell her the truth about her and Derek.**

"**Hey Em can I come over I have to tell you something and I don't want to do it over the phone?"**

"**Umm ok I'll tell my parents."**

"**Ok see you really soon" She hung up and realized she was already in her pajamas but she didn't care she had to tell Emily and she had to tell her tonight. **

**She grabbed a long robe and put it on and walked down stairs.**

"**Hey mom Im going to Emily's really quick. I'll be right back.**

**Nora took in the sight of Casey. "Ok but be back as soon as you can its dark out."**

**Casey smiled. "I will." She walked out the door.**

**She hadn't put on any shoes so she didn't want to walk through the grass. She walked on the sidewalk instead.**

**She heard a loud screech and turned around but It was too late. The car hit her. She rolled over the top and landed on the pavement behind it. **

**Nora heard a screech and a bang and she made it outside just as the Casey landed on the ground and the car drove away.**

"**CASEY!!!" Nora ran to her.**

**Emily heard the commotion and came running out too. "OH MY GOD what happened?"**

**They heard another loud crash and seen the car had hit a tree.**

"**Casey honey?" Nora looked at her baby.**

"**Emily can you go get me my phone and then keep Ed, Lizzie and Martie inside please?"**

**Emily looked scared. "Yeah ok." She ran an d got the phone.**

**Nora took it from her and called 911.**

"**Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The voice was calm unlike Nora's.**

"**My daughter she has just been hit by a car!!" She was hysterical.**

"**Mam I need you to calm down. Im sending an ambulance right now. What's your address?"**

**Nora gave her the address and looked down at Casey. She wasn't moving although it looked like she was breathing.**

**She had to call George and Derek. She picked up the phone again.**

"**Hello, George Venturi." George smiled.**

"**George its Nora. Is Derek with you?"**

**He could hear the panic in his wife's voice. "Yeah He is. Why Nora what wrong?" **

**She could hear Derek in the background. "Is it Casey? Dad what happened?"**

"**George! Casey got hit by a car! You and Derek need to get home now!"**

**George was in shock. "Uh ok were on our way!" They hung up.**

"**Dad! What happened?" Derek looked at George and took in his pale face. **

"**DAD!" Derek was getting angry.**

**George barley spoke above a whisper. "Derek get in the car. We have to go. Casey was hit by a car."**

**Derek's face drained. "What? What happened?"**

**George was already in the car. "LETS GO!!"**

**Derek got in and they were silent on the way there. When they arrived they seen Nora sitting on the sidewalk.**

**George screeched to a halt. Derek ran to Casey.**

"**Case, Case can you hear me?" He stroked her hair.**

"**Nora what happened? Where's the ambulance?" Casey was covered in scratches and blood.**

"**She was going over to Emily's and the car hit her. Then the car hit the tree over there." Nora pointed towards the tree.**

**Derek shot up and ran toward the car. When he got over there no one was in the car. "What the hell!"**

"**Emily was here but she is watching the kids." Nora was whispering.**

**Derek was furious. "They wont get away with this!"**

**George comforted Nora by holding her in his arms. She just kept crying and saying. "My baby!" **

**The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics came over to Casey. "Where the hell have yall been I called you like an hour ago!" Nora looked at them.**

"**Mam it has only been 10 minuets. Now can you get out of the way?"**

**They out Casey in the back of the ambulance. "Only one can come."**

**Derek looked at Nora. "You go you're her mother."**

**Nora smiled at Derek. "Thank you Derek." Nora got in and they left.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**When they got to the hospital the ambulance had already gotten there. George and Derek rushed in. **

**Derek went to the front desk. "Casey McDonald where is she?"**

**The nurse looked at her clipboard. "She is still in surgery."**

**Derek's features fell. **

_**How could I let this happen?**_

"**Your going to have to wait in the waiting room sir."**

**Derek walked off and George walked up to the nurse. "Is there anything you can tell us?"**

**The nurse looked down again. "No Im sorry."**

"**Okay Thank you." George walked into the waiting room and didn't see Derek anywhere. He looked over and seen Nora sitting there crying.**

"**Honey she is going to be ok. She's strong she'll make it." He smiled to reassure her.**

**A doctor walked out into the waiting room. "Anyone for Casey McDonald?" **

**Nora and George walked up to him and Derek showed up out of no where. "Is she ok? When can we see her?" They all asked at the same time.**

**The doctor frowned. "Well Casey is ok. She has a broken leg and we stopped the internal bleeding, But she did loose the baby. You can go see her in room 426 in the ICU but she isnt awake yet."**

**The doctor smiled and walked off.**

**Derek wondered if he had heard him right. "Casey... We.. Lost the ba..by!" He fell to the floor.**

"**Derek at least she is ok."**

**Derek looked up at George. "She wont be when she finds out about they baby." **

**With that he got up to go see Casey. When he got into her room he could barley recognize her.**

"**Oh Case."**

**He walked over and held her hand. Then he sat down and cried.**

**How was he ever going to tell her that they lost the baby?**

**He felt her hand move and looked up at her. "Casey! Your awake!" **

**She smiled. "Derek. Im ok why are you crying?" She looked at him**

"**Case...I don't know how to tell you this. Casey we lost that baby."**

**She frowned and pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Derek why would you say something like that?"**

**He looked up. "What! Casey what are you talking about?"**

**She looked away. "Derek get out. Your lying to me!"**

**Derek just sat there. "Case I kn-"**

"**GET OUT you're a LIAR. How can you say we lost the baby!"**

**He got up and started walking towards the door. "Case im sorry your calling me a liar."**

**He walked out. Casey started to cry.**

**Someone knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!"**

"**Now that's no way to treat your mother."Nora walked in.**

"**Im sorry I thought you were De- someone else." She smiled.**

**She pulled at the sheets on her bed.**

**Nora heard the way she almost said Derek. "Why what happened between you and Derek?"**

**Nora sat on the end of the bed. "He told me I lost that baby. I mean if he didn't want to have a kid he could have just told me. He didn't have to lie to me!" She wiped at her tears.**

"**Oh Casey. He didn't lie to you. Sweet heart you did loose that baby." She rubbed Casey's leg.**

"**What! No I couldn't!" She looked at Nora.**

"**Oh mom I pushed Derek away. I lost both people I love most in the world in one night." Nora tried to comfort her.**

"**Mom can I be alone?"**

**Nora nodded and walked to the door. "I love you Casey."**

"**I love you too mom." Casey smiled.**

**Nora walked out and Casey sat alone.**

**She had pushed Derek away and now she couldn't take him back. He probably wouldn't come back.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A week later Casey was released.. When the nurse brought the wheel chair into the waiting room Derek was there. **

"**Hey Case." Casey just sat there. "Well are you ready to go home?"**

**Derek looked at her. She didn't say anything. "You know that I lost the baby to Casey!"**

**Her eyes started to water. "Will you just take me home?" **

**She started to stand up and Derek was by her side. "Here put your arm-" **

**He was cut short. "I got it Derek I don't need your help." She pulled away and started walking towards the door. She winced at the pain.**

**Derek looked at her. "Fine Casey you don't need my help? Then you can find your own way home!" He walked out.**

**Casey followed slowly. "DEREK!"**

**He turned around. "What the hell do you want Casey? First you treat me like shit then you don't even talk to me!"**

**Her hair was blowing in her face. "Derek I lost my baby. Did you forget that!?!"**

**She started walking towards him.**

"**What the hell! That is not something that I can fucking forget! Although if I do remember correctly it was not just your baby!"**

**Casey just wanted to get rid of him and go home. So she said the first thing that came to mind. "Yea your right. Maybe Sam should know that he just lost his baby!"**

**She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.**

"**What!" Derek stood there shocked. Not knowing what to do.**

"**Derek..I..I didn't mean that." Casey looked down at the pavement.**

**Derek turned and started walking back towards the car again. "Just get in and lets go."**

**Casey walked to the car and got in. "Derek I am so-"**

**This time she was cut off by the loud music that came blaring through the speakers. **

**When they got home Derek didn't help Casey get out of the car. He just ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.**

**Casey walked in the front door. "CASEY!!" Lizzie came running towards her.**

"**Hey Liz! I am tired so I am gonna go upstairs to take a nap." **

"**Ok but it is good to have you home. I missed you!" Lizzie hugged her sister.**

**Casey laughed. "Yeah its good to be home."**

**She walked to the stairs. "Uhh. How can I do this?" She put her crouches against the wall and hopped her way up the stairs on one foot. **

**When she finally got up there she stopped at Derek's door. She was about to knock when she heard him crying. **

**She had made Derek cry. Casey felt horrible. She hobbled to her room and plopped down on her bed. She leaned back and tears came spilling down her face. She turned on her side away from the door and mourned her and Derek's baby.**

**She finally fell asleep.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Casey jolted up in her bed. She had been having a horrible dream about the baby. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. **

"**10:00! How come no one woke me up!" She got out of bed and got dressed.**

**She had to wear shorts because of the cast. She walked into the hallway and Derek's door was open.**

_**Great. Now this is my chance to talk to him. I have to make this right!**_

**Casey peered in the room. There was no one or nothing in there except for a couple of boxes.**

**His bed and everything was gone. **

**She went down stairs and found a note in the kitchen.**

_**Casey,**_

_**We all went to help Derek. Be back soon. Love Mom**_

"**Help Derek do what?" She mumbled to herself.**

**She went back up stairs and stopped before Derek's room. She went in and slid down to the floor using the wall for support.**

**In a box next to her there was a shirt sticking out. She pulled it out of the box and put it up to her nose. It smelled just like Derek.**

**She curled up with the shirt and fell asleep.**

**About an hour later Derek walked in. He seen Casey sleeping and she looked like an angel except for the scratches on her face.**

**He walked over to her and had to fight the urge to just kiss her. He seen his shirt she had against her chest. God how he wanted her back. **

"**Casey?" Her hair fell in front of her face as she moved and woke up.**

"**Casey what..what are you doing in my room?" He moved toward the window.**

"**I fell asleep. I was wanting to talk to you." She looked at him.**

"**Yeah well there is nothing to talk about and can you not drool on my shirts!" He grabbed the shirt threw it back in the box picked it up and started to walk out.**

"**Derek where are you going?" She started crying.**

**He kept walking and yelled. "Im moving out."**

**She stood up as fast as she could. "Derek wait! Where are you moving?"**

**He didn't answer. "Good-Bye Casey." And with that he walked out the door.**

"**Derek. Don't leave!?! PLEASE!" She felt like she couldn't breathe.**

**He stopped and turned around. "Why are you going to tell me that we can fix this that is could all be good again!?"**

**Casey only cried harder. "I don't know. I don't think-" She stopped and looked at him. **

"**Good-bye Casey." He walked out.**


	9. Marriage Love and Decepetion

**Chapter 9**

_**Casey and Derek really didn't see each other over the next 3 years. They were both seniors in college and they were also both in relationships.**_

_**Derek's girlfriend was Monica Berns and Casey's boyfriend was Michael Moore.**_

**Derek was sitting at his fathers and Nora's house. Marti came running in looking excited. "Look it's a letter from Casey!"**

**Marti gave it to Nora and Marti went up stairs. She opened it and another card fell out. **

**Derek bent down and picked it up. He looked at the card and he couldn't breathe. It was a wedding invitation. **

**He looked at Nora. "Michael Moore?"**

**Nora could feel the hurt in his voice. "Yeah. That's Casey's boyfriend."**

**Derek looked down at the card. "No he's not. He is her fiancé."**

**He threw the card down on the counter and stood up. "How can she be getting married to him!"**

**He ran a hand through his hair. **

"**Derek calm down. You haven't even met him. She could be happy." Nora smiled.**

**Derek stared at her. "Your right. Maybe he is a wonderful guy. And maybe she is really happy. But what about me!?!"**

**Nora picked up the phone. "Then call her!"**

**Derek took the phone from her and thought about it. Then he put the phone on the counter. "I can't" **

**He walked out and didn't know what to do. How could she be getting married. Didn't she feel as miserable as him about that?**

**He drove to a bar. When he walked in there were a bunch of men in the corner apparently having a bachelor party.**

**Derek sat down at the bar. "Beer please?" **

**The bartender asked for ID then gave him the beer and walked off. In the backround Derek could hear the men talking and cheering. **

"**DUDE! I'm getting married!" The man drained his glass and stood up on the table.**

"**Yeah man. Good luck. MICHAEL! Look the strippers are here!"**

**Derek turned his head. Did that guy just call the other guy Michael? Can that be the guy Casey is getting married to?**

**He had to find out. Derek went to get up when he heard a familiar voice. **

"**Michael didn't you promise Casey that there would be no strippers?" **

**Derek knew that voice. It was Sam! Did Casey know that her fiancé is friends with the guy who tried to rape her?**

**Derek got up and walked out. He had to get a hold of Casey. He went home and started writing a letter.**

**He messed up and threw it away. Then he started again.**

_**Dear Casey,**_

_**I heard that you were getting married. I**_

**He heard the front door open. It had to be Monica coming home from school. **

**She walked up to Derek. She didn't bother asking him about skipping classes since he always did anyway. **

"**Hey honey how was your day?"**

**Derek wasn't going to tell her about Casey. "Uh good I guess yours?"**

**She laughed. "Well it was school. What do you expect? I went looking for a job. I found one but I don't know if I wanna take it. I would have to leave school earlier, and not get home till about 1 in the morning."**

**Derek sighed. "Well Monica if you really want the job then I think that you should take it." **

**He smiled for effect. **

"**Ok then I will take it. When are you coming to bed?"**

"**Uhh in a little bit I have to write a few letters." He rubbed his forehead.**

**She walked up next to him. "Ok." She kissed him. **

"**But please hurry. I am kinda in the mood if you know what I mean." She smiled and kissed him again. **

**When he pulled back she smiled. Derek grimaced. "Ok I will try."**

**Monica didn't notice. She went into the bedroom. **

**Derek finished the letter. Sealed it and stamped it. Now he needed the address.**

**He looked through his address book but only found her number. So he called Lizzie. **

**After 3 rings she picked up. "Hello?" Lizzie laughed.**

**Derek could hear Edwin in the backround. "Hey Lizzie, Its Derek. Do you have Casey's address?"**

**He hoped she did but at the same time wished she didn't. **

"**Uh yeah hang on a sec." He heard some rustling and then she was back.**

**She gave it to him and he thanked her. They said good night and then hung up. **

**Derek put it on the envelope and didn't want to chicken out so he went and put the letter in the mailbox then went to bed.**

**- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -THE NEXT DAY - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Casey still had a lot to do. They were going to have the reception at her and Michael's new home. She didn't know where to start.**

**She put up her long brown hair and began cleaning. **

**She vacuumed and mopped all the floors. Brought out all the new china and set it on the table. **

**She got fresh flowers and put them in the vase. **

**The mail came and Casey went to check it. She walked outside and grabbed the mail on the way back in she was looking through it.**

**There were bills and letters from her and Michael's school.**

**Then she seen a letter addressed to her. She looked at the sender. **

"**Derek." She was back in the house by now. She sat down and tore the letter open.**

_**Dear Casey,**_

_**I heard that you were getting married. I didn't receive an invite in the mail. I know you probably don't want me there. I don't remember when we stopped talking. No that is a lie. I remember exactly when it was, It was the day after you got out of the hospital 3 years ago. I wish that we never had that fight . I wish we also still had our baby. I miss you. Please have dinner with me sometime. **_

_**Sincerely, Derek Venturi**_

**She read the letter to herself over and over again.** **Then she set it on the desk. She couldn't breath. Who had told him that she was getting married?**

**Did he really miss her? She only had one way to find out. She took out paper and pen** **and started writing to Derek.**

**When she finished the letter she put it in the mailbox. Casey was really excited. Should she have sent him an invitation? **

**The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" Casey sat up straight when she heard the voice on the other line.**

"**Hello? Casey?" Derek's voice cracked a little.**

**Casey's heart started beating faster. "Yeah this is her. Did you need something Derek?"**

**Derek couldn't think straight. "How have you been?"**

"**Uh good I guess you?" Casey sunk back into the chair.**

**Derek smiled. He didn't say anything.**

"**Derek? Are you there?" Casey heard a knock at the door.**

"**Derek. I have to go. Someone is at the door. Talk to you later?"**

**Derek went to say something but she had already hung up.**

"**DAMN IT!!!" He threw down his phone and walked over to the fridge.**

**He pulled out a beer and chugged it. **

**About an hour later after he had been driving around doing really nothing. Derek walked into George and Nora's house.**

"**Hey Derek what's up?" George was watching tv.**

"**Uh nothing really. When you guys got Casey's initiation there was a dinner invite right?"**

**George crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes we did. Why?"**

**Derek laughed. "Because I lost mine. And I forgot what time it was."**

**George smiled this time. "Nice try Derek. If you want to know the time talk to Casey. If she doesn't tell you. Then maybe she don't want you there."**

"**Fine, I am going to go use the bathroom." Derek frowned.**

**He walked up the stairs and seen Casey's door. So he went in. Everything looked exactly the same as if she only left for the weekend. **

**He walked over to her bed and sat down. This bed had so many memories. **

**He breathed in Casey's scent all around him. He closed his eyes and thought about her.**

"**Derek!" **

**He jumped up then turned towards the door. "Marti you scared the shit out of me!"**

**She laughed. " Sorry well maybe you shouldn't be thinking about that kinda stuff anyway. At least not here."**

**She held up some pieces of paper. "Here are the times and stuff you wanted." Then she turned and left. **

"**Thanks!" He called after her. He gave Casey's room one last look then left.**

**- - - - **

**Casey was sitting in her living room watching The Notebook. When it was over she fell asleep.**

**At 2:30am she was wakened up. "Case. Casey baby" **

**She rolled over. "What's up?"**

**Michael kneeled next to the couch. **

"**Michael what time is it. Why are you home so late?" She sat up.**

"**Its late. Don't worry about it. Lets go get in bed." He helped her up and they went up stairs got changed and got in bed.**

"**Good night Casey." He kissed her on the cheek.**

"**Night Derek."**

**Michael sat up. "Derek?" **

**Casey had already fallen asleep.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Derek got up the next morning and went into the kitchen. Monica was making french toast and there was already coffee made. **

**He walked over and got a cup and poured him some.**

"**Morning Derek." She leaned back for a kiss but he walked past her to the fridge.**

"**Morning Mon." He gave her a half hearted smile. "I have to go into class early today. I have a meeting with Professor Alverez."**

**Monica smiled. "OK. Um Derek who's Casey?"**

**Derek stopped in his tracks. "Casey? Casey who?"**

**Since her back was too him she rolled her eyes. "Never mind have a good day. I'll see you later." **

**She started walking out of the kitchen. "Derek?"**

**He turned to face her. "Yea?"**

**She smiled. "I love you."**

**He cringed inside. "Yeah you too."**

**Derek walked out of the kitchen and left.**

**- - - - **

**When Casey woke up Michael was gone. There was a note on the pillow.**

_**BE BACK SOON**_

_**MM**_

**Casey sighed. She got out of bed to go take a shower. When she walked into the bathroom Michael's shirt was on the floor. **

"**I just cleaned this house." She bent down and picked it up as she did a thong fell out. She looked at the shirt and there was lipstick on the collar.**

**She threw it down and walked out. Casey didn't feel like going to school now. Especially if she had to see Michael.**

**She went downstairs to fix some breakfast.**

**Their big dinner was tonight. She wasn't going to cancel because she didn't want to be alone with him.**

**She fixed her some oatmeal and sat down to eat it. It was 10:00 by now. So she decided to start cooking dinner. **

**She boiled potatoes and started the roast and ham. **

**She turned on music and started dancing while she was cooking. When she looked at the time it was already 12:00. **

**The mail would be delivered soon. Then Derek would have the letter. **

**She went back to cooking and cleaning.**

**- - - - **

**Derek wanted badly to leave school early. He was itching to see if Casey wrote him back.**

**He also did not want Monica to find it if Casey did write him back. Somehow she already knew about a Casey.**

**Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He said he was sick and left. **

**When he got home it was 1:00. The mail should have been here about an hour ago.**

**He pulled up to the mailbox and got everything in it. Then went inside.**

**He looked through the letters then found Casey's. He threw all of the others on the floor and opened the envelope.**

_**Derek,**_

_**I didn't send you a invite because I know I will not be able to marry Michael if you are here. I'm sorry I did not want the fight to happen to us either. You moved out before we had a chance to talk about it. I was about to answer your question when you walked out of the room that day. Then you avoided me for 3 years. Derek I really miss you too. You have no Idea how much. I think it would be great to have dinner with you. But Friday night I would like you to come over to have dinner with the entire family. I would really like you to come. It is a 7:00pm. I will be waiting for you. Hope to see you there. Derek I do miss you.**_

_**Always yours**_

_**Casey McDonald**_

**Derek's heart was racing. She actually wanted to see him. He would most certainly go to her dinner tonight.**

**He got up and went to his room. He went to the closet and pulled out a safe lock box.**

**He opened it and pulled out another small black velvet box. **

**He opened it and inside was a diamond engagement ring. Derek had bought it the night of the accident. **

**When he walked out to blow off some steam because Casey was still in surgery.**

**He just couldn't get rid of it. **

**Derek closed the lid and slipped the box into his pocket. He walked over to the phone and dialed Casey's number. **

**After the 5****th**** ring Casey finally picked up. "Hello?" **

**He paused. "Hey Casey its Derek.**

**She smiled. "I know who it is."**

**Derek laughed."Of course you do. I was calling about tonight." He smiled to himself.**

"**Oh OK Derek. I have to go the dinner is burning. And Michael is here."**

**The smile left his face. "OK"**

"**So ill see you tonight?" She was about to hang up when something cought her attention.**

"**Actually Case. I wont be able to make it tonight." Derek could hear the hurt in her voice. **

"**Oh.. Ok well I.. I got to g-go" She stumbled over her words.**

**She hung up and Derek cursed himself for hurting her. But he wanted it to be a surprise.**

**He changed into some of his old highschool type Derek clothes. Then he grabbed his keys and left.**

**He had left a note to Monica saying he would be back later. It was 6:30 and he was on his way to Casey's.**

**- - - - **

**Casey was setting the table and making last minute preparations. **

**It was 6:30 and it was almost time for everyone to start arriving. **

**When she hung up with Derek she was heartbroken all over again. **

**Derek had said he couldn't come.**

**She had really wanted him to come. **

**She finished setting the table and put the wine glasses down.**

**She couldn't wait for them to arrive.**


	10. Breath Taking

**Chapter 10**

**There now she was done. Casey went into the kitchen to check on the dinner. She heard the door bell ring.**

"**Michael can you get that?" She didn't hear anything.**

"**Michael?!?" She still did not hear him coming down the stairs. **

**She threw down a towel she had in her hands and went to go answer the door.**

**When she opened the door Nora was standing there. "Hey mom!" She wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight embrace.**

"**Hey honey how are you?" Nora's voice was comforting.**

**Casey smiled. "Im great mom. What about you? Where is everyone else?"**

**Casey led her mom in. "Oh they are coming. Let me get a good look at you sweet heart."**

**Nora laughed and Casey spun in a circle for her. "Wow Casey you are looking wonderful!"**

**George, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti walked in. "Hey guys!" Casey practically squealed. Lizzie and Marti ran over to her.**

"**So where's this Michael fellow?" George stood over by the door.**

**Casey frowned. "I don't know. He was here but I haven't seen him since like 12 o'clock." Casey looked at her mom.**

"**That's fine Casey give us a tour."Nora smiled.**

**Casey turned. "Edwin why are you so quiet?"**

**He walked over to the door with George. "No reason."**

**Casey arched an eyebrow. "Is there something you know that I don't?"**

**Edwin laughed. "Of course not! So what about that tour now Casey?" he pushed Casey towards the hall.**

"**Ok" She walked back towards the left. "This is the formal living room." **

**She walked further. "And this is the." Casey noticed the blank looks on all their faces.**

"**Well actually I am kind of hungry. We can do this later. Lets go eat." No one objected to this.**

**Casey led them into the formal dining room. Nora put a hand on Casey's shoulder. "This place is so nice Casey." **

**Casey smiled. "Well it was a engagement gift from Michael's parents." They walked further into the room and all sat down. **

**As soon as they all sat down Michael walked in. "Casey who in the hell in parked in my parking spot?!?**

**He stopped when he seen Nora and George. "Oh Hello you must be Casey's parents. I'm Michael Moore." **

**He extended his hand but George just glared at him. "Anyway how is everyone's evening?" He glanced over at Casey. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"**

**Casey nodded and stood as she followed Michael into the kitchen.**

**From in the dining room they could hear pots and pans being pushed around.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Derek parked his car and walked up the sidewalk. He heard screaming and banging. **

**He rang the doorbell.**

**Casey came storming out of the kitchen her face bright red with anger. She got to the door and flew it open. "Hey Case." Derek smiled.**

**Casey did not know what to do or say and gosh that smile. "D-Derek" Her knees almost gave out. Casey's anger suddenly disappeared.**

**Derek looked at Casey. "Can I come in?" Casey smiled sheepishly. "Uh yeah come in"**

**She opened the door wider and stepped out fo the way.**

**Derek walked in he was so close to her that she could smell his sweet scent.**

**She stepped back further and he walked past her and just stood there.**

**Casey closed the door and turned around to face him.**

"**Casey how are you doing?" Derek could barley breathe.**

**Casey smiled. "Uh good. Yea. Are you hungry?" She folded her arms across her chest.**

"**CASEY!!" Derek did not recognize the voice so he figured it was Michael's. Her fiancé. **

"**I WASN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU!!" He came storming towards Derek and Casey.**

**Who in the hell is this?" He demanded. **

**Derek noticed that his hands were balled into fists and he gritted his teeth. "A friend who was invited to dinner? And you are?" Derek tried to smile.**

**Casey cut in. "Actually Michael." Derek thought she was going to tell him about them.**

"**Derek is a very close friend of mine. Shall we go to the dining room?" Casey smiled.**

"**Derek is it? Why don't you go ahead I need to talk to my fiancé alone." Michael said remembering that Casey had called him Derek the other night.**

**Derek sucked in a breath.**

"**Derek does not need to go ahead were all going in there now," Casey smirked. **

**Michael grabbed Casey's wrist and started to pull her away form Derek. **

**Derek clenched his fists and licked his lips.**

**Casey seen him and sent him a pleading look. "Michael we have guests. Now is not the time." **

**He released her wrist and ran upstairs. Casey couldn't look at Derek so she looked past him and realized they were in plain view of the dinning room.**

**They had seen everything. Michael came down the stairs with his coat and walked out slamming the door behind him.**

**Casey flinched as the door slammed. She looked at the floor tears pooling in her eyes. "Will you excuse me?"**

**She turned and walked up the stairs.**

"**Case...wait" Derek looked up at her until she was out of sight. **

**Derek turned and look at everyone. Edwin motioned with his eyes towards the stairs. **

**Derek nodded. "I'll be right back." He went up the stairs and disappeared into the same room that Casey had only moments ago.**

"**Casey?" He walked in and seen her sitting on the bed. **

"**Derek" She just sat there. "Im okay. I just needed to be alone."**

**She stood up and went towards the door towards him. **

"**Case are you really okay?" **

**The words stopped her. "Yeah. Yeah I am now that you're here." She smiled.**

**Derek looked at her. "Casey is really good seeing you." He hugged her and smelled her hair.**

"**You too Derek." They walked out of the room together. When they got into the dinning room Casey spoke first.**

"**Umm I kind fo burnt the food. Do yall want to go get some pizza instead?"**

**Nora laughed. "Yea honey." Nora stood up and hugged her daughter. **

**They were all at the front door and Casey went to grab her keys but Derek stopped her.**

"**Why don't you ride with me? We can talk?"**

**Casey heart hit her chest. "Uh okay. Yeah."**

**Derek smiled. She smiled back at him. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the cool brisk air.**

**When they got out everyone was already in the car. George rolled down the window. "Where are we going Casey?" George looked at her.**

"**Just go sown the street and make a left. Then go to the third light and it will be on the right." She laughed at the look on his face. "I go there a lot."**

**Derek noticed the word I instead of we. He wondered if Michael was ever home for dinner. He knew he would be. "Okay well dad why don't yall go ahead."**

**George smiled and waved. Then he rolled up the window and backed out of the drive way. **

**After they left Derek looked at Casey. "What did you mean by 'I go there a lot'?"**

**She blushed. "I just meant that I go there a lot." She shrugged her shoulder but she knew she wouldn't get off that easily. **

"**Well why didn't you say 'We' as in you and Michael?" Derek ached an eyebrow.**

**Casey shrugged again. She walked over to the car and got in. **

**Derek was right behind her. He sat down in the drivers seat. "Casey you-" **

**Casey cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it okay?" Her stomach was in knots.**

**He started the car. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just know that if I was your fiance that I would go everywhere with you." He smiled and started backing out. **

**But Casey said something that stopped him. "Yeah but you aren't." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she gasped. "Derek I'm sorry. I did-" **

**Derek put up his hand to stop her. "You were just telling the truth." With that e pulled all the way out and sped to pizza hut.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**When they were walking from the car to the restaurant Casey had to jog to keep up with him.**

"**Derek come on. Don't be mad. I didn't mean it." **

**He spun around to face her and she abruptly ran into his chest which smelled quite good. "You expect me not to be mad! You just threw that in my face and in the first place I did want to marry you. You were the one who broke up with me!"**

**Casey stood there stunned. He was right. She was the one who broke up with him, but he had said nothing about marriage.**

**She looked down and seen the ring on her finger the one that Derek had bought for her. **

**Their promise ring. It was right below the engagement ring Michael had given her. **

"**You wanted to marry me Derek?"**

**Derek looked down too and seen the ring. "I see you kept the ring." **

**She put her hand in her pocket and asked her question again. "You wanted to marry me?" **

**He looked over his shoulder then back at her. "Yea I did. I loved you and I still do. Casey if you remember I was not the one who willingly walked out. You threw me out."**

**She blushed again. "Derek I'm sorry. I knew you weren't lying. I just. I was hurting and I guess I wanted you to too." **

**He started to say something but she kept going. "But I am going to marry Michael. I love him." She looked down.**

"**Do you really love him?" He stepped close to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "Or do you love me?" **

**Casey gazed into his brown eyes. "Derek...I" **

**He looked at her hoping that she would answer that she loved him and not Michael.**

**Casey stepped back form his welcoming scent. "Derek I am marrying Michael." She started walking away from him.**

**Derek caught her by her arm and spun her around. His lips crashed onto her. And he pulled her closer. **

**Their tongues wrestled realizing the familiar taste. Derek brought his hand up to her hips.**

"**Derek.." She pulled away. "Derek this is wrong. I am getting married to another man." **

**She could see the hurt in his eyes. She turned around so she didn't have to look into his soft brown eyes. **

"**Yeah to a man that you don't love."**

**At that point she flung around furiously. The wind blowing her long brown hair. "I never said that!"**

**He laughed. "Yeah but if you did love him then you would have said yes that you did." **

**She folded her arms across her chest. She knew that he was right yet again. "Can we just go in and eat? Im hungry." **

**She walked into the restaurant. Nora was waiting on her. **

"**Hey mom." Casey rubbed her hands down her arms trying to calm herself down.**

"**Hey sweetie." Nora knew Casey needed comforting. She held out her arms for Casey but she surprised her.**

"**Im fine I just don't want to talk about it. We all knew this would happen." **

**Nora nodded. They walked over to the table and out on a fake smile.**

**Edwin grabbed a slice of pizza. "Where's Derek?" **

"**He should be coming in now." She sat down and grabbed a slice her self.**

**Derek came in a few minutes later. He sat down next to Casey. She realized that this was a challenge.**

"**So Casey are you excited about getting married?" Nora looked at her. "I know I was." She put her hand on George's.**

**Casey smiled. "Actually I love the idea of getting married and I cant wait to marry him."**

_**Marry Derek.**_

**George smiled. "I know what you mean Casey." He looked at Nora.**

"**Oh Casey Did you and Michael already have you bachelor and bachelorette parties?"**

**This time it was Derek who spoke up for that answer. "Why don't we just let her eat?" **

**Casey looked up at Derek. He knew something but she didn't know what.**

"**Okay lets eat."Nora agreed. **

**Derek and Casey's eyes met. "What was that about?" she whispered. **

**Derek just smiled. God she hated when he did that. It always made her weak because she loved him. **

**She looked away afraid of falling into those eyes again. "So Lizzie how is soccer?" She took a sip of soda.**

"**It is great! You should have been at the last game. We crushed them!!" She smiled at Casey.**

"**Im sorry Liz I was studying I couldn't make it."**

**Lizzie looked down at her pizza. "Its okay Casey I know your busy." **

**Casey smiled. "I will come to the next one I PROMISE." **

**Just then she felt a hand on her thigh. It was moving up higher. She glanced at Derek and he smirked.**

**She couldn't believe he was doing this now. And here! In front of their parents! **


	11. Loved

**Hey guys sorry this took so long. I just moved and everything and have been busy but here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Casey coughed. "I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me." She got up and walked down the hall. She was hidden from their sight.**

**Derek knew what she had meant. He excused himself. When he met her in the hallway, She slapped him in the chest.**

**Casey was furious. "What the hell were you doing?!"**

**Derek smirked. "I was just having fun." He looked at Casey then laughed. **

**She smiled. "Maybe it was kind of funny but it WAS inappropriate. We were in front of out parents!" Casey laughed.**

**He took a step closer to her. "Were also adults. We can do what we want when we want." He whispered in a seductive voice. **

"**Derek I-" **

**He put a finger to her lips. "Casey." He frowned. "Why are you trying to fight this? To fight us?" **

**Casey rolled her eyes. "I don't always fig-. You know what it doesn't matter. I am fighting this now because I am getting married. This is wrong Derek.**

**Derek hung his head. "Yeah but it fee-"**

**Casey smiled. "Yeah I know it feels right but its not." She whispered.**

**Derek leaned in to kiss her. But she didn't want to be like Michael. She didn't want to be a cheater. So she stopped him. **

"**Derek I'm sorry…..I can't." She went to walk away but Derek's body pressed against hers and she couldn't move. Her eyelids fluttered and she parted her lips.**

"**Yeah but you want to." He could feel the warmth from their bodies touching. He smelled her hair and smiled. It smelled like it always had. "Casey if you don't want me then why are you still wearing our ring?"**

**She looked down but her brought her chin up with his finger.**

"**Derek, I." She couldn't get the words out. She looked over and seen Michael staring at her and Derek. "Michael." Casey barley whispered.**

**Derek look over and seen Michael standing there. He released Casey and she started after Michael as he stormed out.**

"**Michael! Wait!" She called after him but he didn't slow down. "Michael STOP!" **

**He turned around so fast Casey ran into him. "What the hell do you want slut?"**

**That pissed Casey off. "I am not a slut!"**

**He laughed. "Oh yeah that's right. Your Derek's whore!"**

**She slapped him in the face. "Don't you dare!" Now she was furious. "You're the one-"**

**She was cut off by a blow to the side or her face. She landed on the ground as soon as Derek came flying out the door. **

**Michael ran as she picked her self up off the ground. Derek rushed to her side.**

"**Casey!" **

**She had tears streaming down her face. "I'm ok. He didn't mean it."**

**Derek's pulse raced. "Your defending him?!"**

**She just looked up at him.**

"**Casey he just hit you. It doesn't matter weather he meant it or not. He hurt you!" **

**She touched the side of her face but there was only a small cut. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to get rid of the goose bumps. "Derek I'm sorry"**

**He looked at her then pulled her in to a strong embrace smoothing her dark hair. "Oh Case it isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." He pulled back at arms length and looked at her. He pushed back her hair and seen bruises on her neck, they were about a finger length apart. "Did he do that to you?"**

**She just nodded and buried her face in his chest. He let her tears fall while they stood there. **

"**Casey?"**

**She looked up at him and his heart broke. Michael had done all this to her. Had caused her so much pain. He brushed away her tears. "Its going to be okay. I promise you that."**

**She laughed. "Derek you can't promise me that." She shook her head. "Im sorry I need to go back in. She turned and ran back in.**

**As she sat down Nora couldn't not say something this time. "Casey. I seen that!" **

**Casey didn't even try to hide it. "I know mom."**

**Nora raised her eyebrows. "Case if you know. Then why for the love of god are you still with him?"**

"**Mom can we please not do this here? Not now."**

"**I'm sorry Casey. I don't want you with him. He just hit you!"**

**Casey stood up. "And you don't think that I know that?" She grabbed her jacket and purse then ran out.**

**She seen Derek sitting in his car. He had been her ride here. She walked past him toward the street.**

**He jumped out. "Casey! Where are you going?" **

**She kept walking. "HOME!"**

**Derek laughed. "You know, I do have a car."**

**Casey stopped and turned. "Yeah and?"**

**He walked over to her. "And…I can take you home." He drew out the word and.**

"**Well what if I don't want a ride home? What if I want to walk? What if I don't want to talk about what just happened?"**

**Derek smiled. Casey looked away. What the hell was with him and that damn smiling? **

"**Well you wouldn't have stopped walking. And we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to and last but not least you can't resist my charming smile."**

**She held her breath. How did he know she was thinking that? She rolled her eyes. "What ever can you just take me home?"**

**Derek laughed. "Just get in."**

**She walked over and got in. He started pulling out of the parking lot. "Casey-"**

**She cut him off. "I said I didn't want to talk about it Derek!"**

**He smirked and finished his sentence. "I was going to ask which way?"**

**She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry take a right." She lead him to a park and he stopped.**

"**This isn't-" He was cut off by her lips crashing into his. She pushed him against the back of his seat and climbed on top of his lap. **

**Her back was cutting into the steering wheel but she didn't care. All she cared about was Derek. **

**Their tongues felt warm against each others. Derek tasted blood but didn't stop. **

**Casey started pulling off his shirt. **

"**Casey" Derek muttered her name and she couldn't stop. She pulled his shirt off all they way. And started kissing his neck. **

**They stopped and looked at each other, then jumped in the back seat. **

**Their lips came crashing again. Derek rolled over and pinned Casey on the bottom. He started unbuttoning her pants.**

**They could barley breathe.**

**He looked her in the eyes. "Casey I love you."**

**She smiled. "I…I love you too Derek." **

**They hadn't been with each other in 3 years. They weren't going to be stopped this time.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Derek woke up to the sun in his eyes. He looked down and smiled. Casey was lying in his arms. He stroked her hair and just laid there thinking about their night together.**

**Then he remembered what Casey had said long ago. When they had finished watching the movie The Notebook. She said that she wanted them to be just like Allie and Noah. Except the part of her being engaged and having amnesia. **

**He groaned. He made her become the one thing that she didn't want to be. A cheater. **

**She moved in his arms. "mmmm." She smiled and looked up at Derek. "Good Morning!" She kissed him.**

"**Morning."**

"**That was an AMAZING night."**

"**Yeah I hadn't realized how much I missed you"**

**Casey laughed. "Yeah me either." She sat up and kissed him. "Lets do it again!"**

**Derek groaned. " You don't know how much I want to but you have to go home. You rehearsal dinner is tonight and Nora will be wondering where you are." **

**Casey rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care about any of that. I just want to be here with you." She kissed him again and looked around.**

"**Casey we need to get you home."**

**Casey sighed. "Ok fine. But where are my clothes? You know it was a good thing that you had these sheets to cover the windows.**

**Derek laughed then handed her her bra. Then held up a lacey black thong. **

"**De-rek!" She tried to grab them but he pulled them away. **

"**Not without a kiss."**

**Casey laughed. "Now how can I argue with that?" She leaned down and kissed him. When he brought his hand up on her lower back she grabbed the thong then pulled away. **

**She smirked. "Thank you!"**

**Derek laughed. "Oh your good." **

**She pulled on her pants. "Do we really have to go?" She crawled on top of Derek. "Because I don't really want to go." She pouted.**

"**Yes we really have to go now let me get dressed before I change my mind."**

"**That's exactly what I want you to do Derek." She leaned down and kissed him.**

"**uh-huh well it isn't going to work." He picked her up and sat her next to him. He then put on his clothes with multiple interruptions from Casey. Then they got in the front seats and were on their way to Casey's house.**

**- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**When they pulled up Casey snorted.**

"**What?" Derek turned off the car and looked at her. **

"**Nothing its just that whenever I do want Michael here he isn't and now that I don't want him here he is."**

**Derek grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it in comfort. "Casey are you still going to marry him??"**

**She pulled his hand out of his grasp. "Yeah I gave him my word."**

**Derek laughed and rubbed his head. "What the hell do you see in him besides a bastard who hits women?"**

**Casey cleared her throat. "Derek don't start."**

**She went to get out and was stopped by Derek grabbing her wrist. "Derek please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. **

**He released her and she got out.**

**He watched her walk up to the house and disappear through the front door.**


	12. The Truth

**Chapter 12**

**Casey walked in the front door and seen all of her stuff thrown all down the stairs. She walked over and picked up some of her clothes off the steps.**

"**Michael?" She sighed. "Michael I know you're here. Your car is out front."**

**She walked up stairs to their bedroom and when she entered she stopped dead in her tracks. **

**In the bed was Michael, some girl she didn't know and a really familiar face.**

**It was Sam!**

"**Omg!" Casey turned away.**

"**Casey your home." Michael said in a casual tone. Unlike Sam who was beet red. **

**The girl just smiled. She started to walk out and expected Michael to say something. Instead it was Sam.**

"**Casey wait!" He jumped out of bed and ran after her. **

**He caught up to her at the front door. He grabbed for her arm but she spun around first.**

"**Don't you dare fucking touch me. This is sick. Your sick!" She turned and walked through the front door. **

**Derek's car was still sitting there. "Thank god." She mumbled to herself.**

**Before she got past the first step someone pulled her back in. She couldn't scream because a hand came over her mouth at the same time. **

**She was thrown against the wall next to the door.**

"**I should have known he was out there." Michael laughed. "Your such a slut Casey!"**

**She tried to look away from him but he slapped her across the face.**

"**You better fucking look at me whore!" **

**Tears escaped from Casey's eyes.**

"**Come on Michael don't hit her."**

**Michael looked over. "Shut the hell up Sam this is none of your business."**

"**Yeah I think it is my business Michael."**

**Michael pulled a gun from his pocket. "Fine you want it to be your business Sam?"**

**He shoved Casey towards Sam and she fell to the floor. The girl came down the stairs and laughed. **

**Michael opened the font door and seen Derek came running up the driveway. He held up the gun. "You come any closer and she is dead."**

**Derek stopped in his tracks. "You son of a bitch."**

**Michael slammed the door. "Lindsey got get a knife, were going to make it Sammmies business."**

**Lindsey left and Casey looked at Michael. "Why are you doing this?"**

**Michael rolled his eyes. "Because I want you to pay."**

**Casey's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Pay for what?" **

**Michael laughed. "Like you don't know. The way you treated me in high school Casey." **

**Casey backed up towards Sam. "What do you mean in high school? We didn't even go to-" Casey was cut off.**

"**Exactly you didn't even know I went to the same school as you. You know all those roses you got. Those were from me!"**

**Casey looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't know."**

**Lindsey walked back in with the knife. Michael pointed the gun towards Sam. "Now Sam you are going to kill Casey or I am going to kill you!"**

**Sam and Casey's eyes widened.**

"**What?! No way I am not going to kill her!" Sam yelled**

**Michael smiled.**

"**Why do you want to k-kill me?" Tears were streaming down Casey's now pale face.**

"**Casey you hurt me bad. You were always obsessing over Derek or Sam. I want you to hurt like you hurt me!"**

**Casey couldn't breathe. "It doesn't have to-"**

"**SHUT UP! Yes it does." He motioned for Lindsey to give the knife to Sam.**

**She did and Sam stood there dumbfounded. **

"**Do it Sam."**

**Sam looked at Casey. She shook her head and tired to gulp back tears but they kept coming. "Please Sam don't."**

**He gulped for air. "Im sorry for everything Casey. I love you."**

**Casey squeezed her eyes shut anticipating the blade that would soon be in her.**

**Instead Sam turned and stabbed Lindsey.**

"**NO!" Michael screamed. He fired the gun 3 times. Then turned towards Casey. His finger was almost on the trigger when Derek burst through the door and tackled him. **

**The gun went off and it hit the floor and Casey screamed. **

**Derek got the gun and shot the remaining bullets into Michael.**

**He got up off the ground and limped over to Casey. "Case? Baby are you ok?" He knelt down next to Casey grimacing at the pain.**

"**D-Derek I-Im s-sorry this I-is all my f-fault."**

**Derek smoothed her hair. "No no don't say that. Its not your fault."**

**They heard a laugh and Michael's final words/ "You're dead." Then he closed his eyes and gave his last breath.**

"**Casey what is he talking about?"**

"**Casey shook her head. "I don't know but- wait. OMG! Derek it's a bomb. I remember seeing it in the hallway. Derek we have to get out of here!" **

**Derek nodded. He stood up and winced. Then helped Casey up. They were almost to the door when Casey stopped.**

"**Derek we have to get Sam."**

**Derek looked over his shoulder. "Casey we don't have time." **

**She looked at Derek. "Fine. I'll get him." She walked towards Sam." **

"**Ughhhhh." Derek ran over to them. He hoisted Sam up over his shoulder. "Ok lets go Casey." **

**They walked past Michael and Casey stopped. **

"**Casey come on!" **

**She took off her engagement ring and threw it at him.**

**Then they ran out. They were almost to Derek's car when the heard the explosion. They turned and seen it then ran but they were too late. **

**The force of the explosion made them fly off their feet and they all landed in different positions.**

"**Casey!?" Derek was the first one to rise out of the debris. "Casey where are you?"**

**He started walking around looking for her and spotted her under some wood a few feet away.**

"**Casey!" He ran over to her. "Casey? Answer me!"**

**He didn't hear anything and started pulling wood off of her. "Case." He brushed her hair out of her face. **

**She started coughing. **

"**Casey! Are you ok baby?"**

"**Yeah I think so. Where's Sam?"**

**Derek looked at her in confusion. "I don't know. Lets look." **

**He helped Casey up and they started looking. They heard a cough and turned to see Sam laying next to an upside down car. **

"**Sam!" Casey ran over to him first. Derek followed close behind.**

"**Sam we have to get you to a hospital!"**

**Sam tried to laugh. "No its ok I did what I had to. Like I said, Im sorry."**

**Casey sniffled. "No we can save you. I know we can."**

**Derek could see she was hurting so he tried to help Sam. "Come on man we have to get out of here." **

**Sam started to smile but winced at the pain. "Thank you for not letting me die next to that bastard."**

**Casey smiled. "You welcome. And Sam?…..I forgive you."**

**Sam closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "That's all I wanted. Remember what I said that day? Well I still feel the same way. Now yall have to get out of here."**

**Derek looked at Sam. "Im sorry man. You know you were the best friend that I ever had?"**

"**Thanks man, You too. Now get out of here."**

**Casey smiled. "Bye Sam thank you for everything I guess." She leaned down and kissed him.**

**He could taste her tears. "Bye." He said when they broke apart. His eyes closed and his hand fell from Casey's grasp as he took his last breath. **

"**Oh god! Derek!" She turned and flung her arms around his neck. "Derek this is all my fault. If I had just-"**

**Derek held her tight. "No Casey this is not your fault. Sam risked his life for you because he wanted to. Because he-"**

"**Because he loved me." Casey shot out. Casey pulled herself out of Derek's embrace. "Im sorry. Its just that he is dead and it is my fault. Don't say it isn't. I know it is." Casey shook her head. **

"**Im so glad you were here Derek."**

**Derek smiled. "Me too." **

**Casey looked down at Sam. "Do you know why he wanted us to leave so quickly?"**

**Derek scrunched his face. "No but lets not wait to find out." **

**Casey nodded in agreement. Derek grabbed her hand and they went to his car. Derek walked over to Casey's side of the car. **

"**You look beautiful Casey. Even with all the dried blood and stuff on your face."**

**Casey laughed. "Derek I think we should go to the hospital now. I mean you were shot in the leg and we both inhaled all that smoke and-"**

**She was cut off by Derek's lips on hers. She let a moan escape her throat. **

"**Derek we should really go."**

**Derek laughed. "Ok I just glad that your still here."**

**He helped her into the car and they were on the way to the hospital. **

"**Casey when Sam-" He stopped talking and took a breath. **

**Casey quit breathing at the mention of Sam.**

**Derek went on. "When you and Sam kissed what was that about?"**

**Casey half smiled. "We were just saying goodbye, Derek could we not talk about it. Its still too soon." **

**Derek nodded and laced his fingers through hers. On the way to the hospital Derek called Nora and George and told them to meet them there.**


End file.
